Hannah Mendoza
Hannah Reyes Mendoza (Big Hero 6.2) Hannah Mendoza is a new character in the upcoming movie Big Hero 6.2. Voice: Hayley Williams of Paramore (both speaking and singing) Portayed by: 'Hannah Onate of Body Harmer 101 '''Inspiration: ' Gazelle from Zootopia, Wilbur from Meet the Robinsons, Deema from Hell and Back, Astrid from How To Train Your Dragon, Eep from The Croods, Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad, Janis Ian from Mean Girls, Sofia Rodriguez from Young and Hungry, Lizzza, and Hiro Hamada. 'Affilations: '''good, neutral (sometimes) '''Apperance: ' 16 years old, slender, very beautiful, 6'2, has long, thick, wavy teal blue hair, flawless tannish-pale skin, (styles and colors of her hair change throughout movie), casual black dress, blue eye contacts (her original eye color is brown), black winged eyeliner, shark tooth and rubber bracelets with her favorite bands on them, leather ankle high boots, choker on her neck, black lipstick, gray flower crown, and pastel green nails with a black skull on the ring finger. 'Occupation: 'Hiro's crush/girlfriend/future wife, lead singer of Handsy, Joseph's foster cousin, Alan's ex girlfriend, Gg's target for death '''Personality: hard working, mom-like, threatening, adventurous, gets pissed a little too easily, salad junkie, rebellious, kind hearted, a !ittle mean, sarcastic, cocky, extroverted, a little insecure, fierce, a little hard headed, responsible, knows how to get work done, has the heart of a therapist and leader, loud, confident, artistic, physically and mentally strong, ambitious, goofy, clever as a fox, wise as an owl, smart, and a master at singing, playing guitar, and taekwondo. Likes: Filipino and Italian food, mint, Starbucks coffee, The Pretty Reckless, books, Hiro, sports (especially volleyball, basketball, and football), skulls, any type of Latin dancing, eating whatever she wants, ginger ale, singing, playing acoustic guitar, playing electric guitar (sometimes), robotics, chemistry, beating up mean people, card games, burping contests with Fred and Wasabi, speed, creepypasta, homestuck, inspirational quotes, long road trips just to get lost in music, writing songs, video games, graffiti, when Hiro compliments her. Dislikes: Joseph being abused by his foster parents, Hiro mad at her, the color pink, when her voice cracks, Her ex boyfriend trying to win her back, meaningless music and songs, her father's habit of drug and alcohol abuse, her ex friend Gg, Yokai, pedophiles, her little sister sad, losing her hair, skin care, and makeup products. Weapons: Her only weapons are her brain, battle suit, mouth, hair products, and taekwondo. She uses her taekwondo moves to injure the enemy, has a heating lasso in the shape of a curling iron to tie up and practically burn the enemy, and her screamo voice to distract and/or deafen the enemy. Other Names: ''' Babe (accidental, by Hiro ) Lil Weirdo (by Joseph) Sweetheart (by her mother, Rachel) Useless Wannabe (by Gg to Hannah and her band, but mostly her) FSIL ("future sister in law," by Tadashi) Hotie (accidental, by Hiro) Até (Filipino) and Hermana Mayor (Spanish) (both meaning "older sister" by Phoebe Mendoza) '''Quotes: "I do what I want, where I want, and when I want as long as I don't hurt anyone but if I do hurt someone, it's for help and help only.. So you stay out my way." "Whenever I'm in a predicament I ask myself, "What would my inspirations do?" "Sorry, but Hiro's my ''boyfriend.. And you're probably right, maybe I am a screw up and make too many mistakes. But it's what makes all of us human, and all you are is wrong." "Actions speak louder than words. I know you didn't mean what you did, but those actions were screaming at me. I told you that you have to understand that I've moved on and if I can do it, you're strong enough to do it to. Please understand and don't take it personally." "Papa , Hiro's been my best friend for 12 years. I know he would never try to hurt me like that." '''Goals:' Winning Hiro's heart, getting she and her band signed to their dream record label, convincing her ex he's strong enough to move on from her, giving Gg a date with destiny and proving to everyone she's not what they think. Fate: .Wins Hiro's heart, adopts Joseph as her foster brother, gets she and her band signed to their dream record label, working with her idols, gives Gg a date with destiny, proving everyone she's not what she thinks, convinces her ex to move on from her, comes home with a broken wrist. 'Trivia: ' *She's in a latin pop/post-hardcore/acapella/pop punk/R&B band called Handsy *She's part Filipino and Colombian. *She's a professional at any time of card game. She is seen to have beaten her bandmate Erik in every single round of every single game. *Graduated high school at age 11. *She and Hiro had been best friends since age 4. *Her birthday is November 8, 2001. *She has playfully taunted Hiro for his height a few times as seen in the movie. *She has an obsession for tropical beaches, anything with coconut in it, fruity or minty perfumes or lotions, and pictures of food that look like they were professionally shot. *She's a fan of Christina Grimmie and wishes she were still alive (who doesn't wish she were still alive). *She has a passion for professional painting and is seen having a playful paint fight with Hiro in the end credits. *Her favorite TV shows are American Horror Story, Young and Hungry, Two Broke Girls, Eat Bulaga, and La Viuada De Blanco. *Her celebrity crush is Alex Gaskarth of All Time Low. *Her favorite type of Starbucks is Pumpkin Spice Latte, and Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino. *She's created a robot similar to Baymax named Hermosa (meaning "Beautiful" in Spanish and voiced by Shakira). *She has a red eared slider turtle named Tony Perry (named after guitarist of Pierce the Veil). *She's fluent in both Filipino and Spanish and still learning a bit of English. *Her hair changes a few times in the movie. As seen in her "Never Giving Up" video, she has long beach wave hair down to her waist, and the left side of her head is partly shaved. *She has a tendency to burp when she's nervous (as seen whenever Hiro complements her and at the end of the movie when the couple announced the news of their love to her parents). *Her ex's name is Alan (voiced by Wesley Singerman). They broke up because of trust issues, distance, and Alan cheating on her more than once. *Her favorite book/movie is The Fault in Our Stars and she is seen either reading or watching it in the end credits. She also makes a cameo as a girl walking around in Amsterdam in the 2018 remake of it. *She loves using extreme profanity in almost every sentence, but obviously only mentions it and doesn't actually use it in movie. *Both of her parents were born in Boracay, Philippines, but she was born in Barranquilla, Columbia. *Although her Spanish and Filipino accents are thick, she sings with an American accent *Her voice actress, Hayley Williams took Filipino and Spanish speaking and accent classes before recording her voice for the movie. Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Pastel emos Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters with wide eyes Category:Characters who cry Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Characters who win their crush's hearts Category:Characters who play guitar Category:Older sisters Category:Younger sisters Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Voiced by famous band artists Category:Musicians Category:Characters who punch the antagonist in the face Category:Filipino Characters Category:Hispanic characters Category:By Hirosgirl02